(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to vibration cancelling systems. More particularly, the invention relates to the manufacture and use of stabilization systems to facilitate the use of portable electronics by consumers while in transit.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Other portable desk or support systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,976 issued to Rozas on Nov. 24, 1970 discloses a portable desk attached to a user's neck and torso. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,973 issued to Sturgeon on Dec. 2, 1975 discloses a desk for use in vehicles, the desk having a swivel for rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,990 issued to Ando et al on Jan. 10, 1995 discloses the use of springs or resilient members to dampen the movement of a chassis attached to a housing. Ando fails to disclose or contemplate any form of free sliding movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,258 issued to Bryngelson et al on Apr. 13, 2004 discloses a pivot linkage assembly and air spring assembly in a car seat system. The structure of Bryngelson is unartful and not practical for use with portable electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,052 issued to Taylor et al on Jul. 9, 2013 discloses a vibration isolating device using vertical springs only.